One of the most long lasting and pervasive of childrens toys is found in dolls and toy figures. From earliest times, parents have fashioned doll toys for use by children of a wide variety of ages. In addition, commercial manufacturers have, for many years, provided a virtually endless variety of dolls to enlighten and amuse children of all ages. Dolls have varied from relatively simple non-functional toys to dolls having complex activities. For example, dolls have been provided which have exhibited abilities to speak, cry and undergo various motions such as crawling, walking or even skating. Dolls have also been provided which undergo physiological activities such as crying, wetting and drinking.
In addition to dolls which emphasize realistic mimicry of human activities, dolls have been provided which assume fantasy or fanciful themes. In accordance with such themes, dolls have been provided in such varied roles as princesses, pixies, mermaids and so on. The objective in such theme based dolls is to provide amusement and interest as well as excitement and one or more interrelated activities. For example, mermaid dolls have been produced by practitioners in the art which are able to swim within a water environment.
Despite the great variety of quality of dolls provided by practitioners in the art, there remains nonetheless a continuing need in the art for evermore varied, interesting and creative dolls.